She's
by tinkerbell877
Summary: She's the only love I've known. And now she's gone away. She the light that brought me to the edge...will I ever love again?


**So, I totally love this song, and I think this is a pretty crappy written story, but...I decided to give it a try. I would like a review...that would be cool. **

**The song is 'She's' by Ryan Cabrera. I don't own that song. I wish I did, cause I love it...a lot. And, while we are doing claims, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or Gordo, or Miranda. If I owned Gordo...oh, well you know the rest. Hah.**

**Anyway, review this crappy piece of fanfiction, and I will give you a . Fill in the blank. Whatever it is, you get it. **

**-Tinkerbell877**

I sat in the McGuire driveway as a Hellogoodbye song was blasting through the speakers. Lizzie refused to get out. This was her 'favorite song' at the moment. Dear Jamie. That's the song. I had to admit, it was pretty good. Not the Beetles, but it's cool.

The song was finally over and Lizzie turned the volume down and smiled at me.

"Thanks for bringing me home...as always!" Her sweet voice filled my car. She looked into my eyes and my stomach did a flip flop. "Gordo?"

**She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again**

"Oh, yea. Anytime. What are you doing tonight?" I asked her, playing with a rubberband that was on my wrist.

She got all happy. "Going out with Jon!"

I should have figured. It's Friday. They are probably going to some big club, she is going to get wasted, Jon is going to drop her off at my house because her parents would freak if they saw their baby girl like that, and then I nurse her back to health. Its pretty much what happens every Friday.

"Lizzie..." I began. I pulled the rubberband and let it snap on my wrist.

"Jon said he had a special surprise for me!" She zipped her bookbag and got out of the car

**And when she says goodbye, I just die again**

My heart broke. A special surprise? That could mean anything. Which could also mean he could be taking her to a hotel, or even a motel. Gosh, what kind of guy would take a girl to a motel for her first time? What kind of guy would take a girl to any 'tel' for their first time? Gosh. What a...a...cheapskate.

"Lizzie, I think you shouldn't go out with Jon tonight. Why don't you stay and watch a movie with me or something."

She got back in the car. "What? Why? What are you trying to say Gordo?"

"I'm trying to say I think Jon is going to try to make you have sex with him tonight."

**That's when my restlessness begins; Please don't let it win**

"What! Are you crazy? He would never!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Why would you think something like that. You're just jealous aren't you?"

I had to admit, I was. "No. I'm not. But I'm just trying to protect you."

"Stop with all the bullshit Gordo!" She yelled slapping the dashboard.

"Fine Lizzie, fine. You go out with Jon tonight and watch when he takes you to a motel. A MOTEL LIZZIE. Don't come crying to me okay?" I yelled at her. I saw tears form in her eyes and I knew she probably wouldn't talk to me for at least the rest of the night now.

"Lizzie, baby, I'm sorry. Please, I'm just upset. Please." I begged.

**I'm so tired again...**

"No Gordo, it's okay...really." She got out of the car and walked up the path to her front door. I slammed the stearing wheel. What the hell have I done?

**But underneath the haze, one thing still remains the same..**

**She's the only love I've known.**

I pulled into my driveway. I had just wasted half a tank of gas and a whole night just driving around. It was eleven o'clock and I was surely ready to crash in my bed.

While I was walking up the stairs to my room, the soft tones of 'Look What You've Done' by Jet played on my cell phone. Miranda's favorite song...therefor her ringtone.

"What's up Rand?" I asked, opening the door to my room.

"There's been and accident," she said through sobs.

"Miranda, what happened? Calm down Rand. What happened?" I was starting to panic.

"It's Lizzie. She--"

"Where is she? Where are you?" I asked running back down the steps, car keys in hand.

"The hospital."As soon as I heard that I hung up. Oh my God. What happened? If Jon did something I swear to God I'll kill him.

I ran into the emergency room searching for Miranda. I didn't see her anywhere so I leaned over the front desk looking at a very small women who looked like she needed to be in a nursing home rather than working at a hospital.

"Excuse me, can I have the floor, or room that Elizabeth McGuire is in?" I asked.

"Sorry. I can't give out that information unless you are a family member, and I would need to see some ID," the fragile lady said.

I held up my left hand. "Engaged."

"Oh, oh. The ICU floor, which is seven, room number three fourty one."

"Where is the elevator?" I asked looking all around me.

She pointed to the left wing of the room and I started running towards the elevator.

"Gordo!" Miranda yelled. "She's not doing good."

"What? What the hell happened?" I yelled at her.

"Gordo, calm down. Please." She sobbed. I pulled her into my embrace and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I'm sorry. What happened." I asked, taking her by the shoulders.

"It was Jon. They were driving somewhere, and I don't know. Jon said he had something to drink. I guess he, I don't know Gordo! No one will tell me anything. Alls I know is that she isn't doing good and..."

"Miranda Sanchez?" A tall man asked, who was obviously a doctor.

Miranda turned around. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. "Yes?"

"Have you notified the parents about Elizabeth?"

"I have. I called them about a half hour ago. They are in Arizona right now. They are trying to find a flight back." She said rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Well, I'm afraid you will have to come with me Miss Sanchez. I need to talk to you privately." He held out his hand and led her to a branching hallway.

She seemed to be gone forever. I paced, and paced, sat down, then paced. What is going happen to Lizzie?

Miranda came out with tears in her eyes and her body was shaking. I ran over to her and held her close to my chest. "Miranda, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"They...we...she's...she's gone Gordo." Miranda sobbed into her hands and sat on a nearby chair.

I stood there for a moment stunned. I whipped around. "What!"

"She's gone."

"Shit!" I said slapping my hands to my forehead. "SHIT!"

By this time I was pacing. "Where the hell is Jon Miranda? Where is he?"

"He left Gordo. Please calm down." She said, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"HE LEFT?" I yelled at her.

She started to shake even more. I took her hand and led her to the elevators. "It's gonna be okay, Randa. Okay? Lets go get some coffee or something."

My mind was racing. I sure as hell wasn't gonna get a coffee. But, I had to do this for Miranda. I couldn't be freaking out in front of her. She was already stunnded as it was. I squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. 'It's gonna be okay, I promise,' is what I wanted to say, but nothing was ever going to be okay again without her.

**She's the only love I've known. And now she's gone away. She the light that brought me to the edge...will I ever love again?**

As I walked out of the hospital I remembered that time when she took me to the beach on my birthday. It was perfect.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lizzie!" I shouted. "Where are we going!" I laughed as she tugged on my hand harder.

"Come on! It's okay, I promise." She yelled back at me, climbing over rocks.

As the waves crashed over the rocks and my feet, I felt and urge just to see where she was going.

We ended up at a waterfall. Who knew there were waterfalls in California...not me obviously. I sat down on a rock near the water and watched as Lizzie walked around jumping from waves, smelling flowering, and letting her true self show. I smiled. She was perfect.

"Come here Gordo," she whispered so I could barely hear it. She held out her hand and I got up from my rock and grabbed it. She pulled me close to her and I put my hands around her waist. Her forehead rested against mine and she looked into my eyes.

"Gordo..." she trailed off.

"Yea?" I asked, completely caught up in her beauty.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course, and I love you too."

She kissed me on the cheek and freed herself from my embrace. "Come on. Let's go. It's getting dark."

**END FLASHBACK**

**She walked into my life and my world was still. She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed...that's when my loneliness subsided, she gave me the will, I could fight it. But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same...**

**She's the only love I've known**

I walked into the church the next Sunday, hoping everyone would just stop talking to me about Lizzie. Yea, okay...I get that you are sad for me, but I'm sad too! Talking to me about her isn't gonna help okay?

I saw Miranda leaning on a wall by the door.

"Afraid to go in?" I asked.

She smiled meekly. "Yea, I guess. I doesn't seem real. She can't be gone. Yesterday we were talking about Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston...how can this be real?"

"I know Rand, I know." I pulled her into a hug and took her hand. "Lets go. We have to go in sometime."

She smiled softly and led me into the church. She picked a row in the back and let me go in first. I could see a tear in her eye so I put my arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"It's gonna be okay Rand. I promise."

There is that I promise it's going to be okay thing again. Why do I keep saying that? It's not going to be okay! It's not! Never!

She nodded and layed her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her arm and let her cry on me.

I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She was my everything.

**So just tell me what I should do, I left everything for you. And I can't hardly breathe...'cause I know I lost you from my world.**

**From my...**

About an hour after the burial, I was still standing at the grave site. Miranda's mom had taken her home, and Mr. McGuire took Jo and Matt home. I knelt beside the ground and rested my back against her tomb stone.

"McGuire, McGuire, McGuire," I said aloud. "What am I ever going to do without you? You were my everything, you know that? Everything I did was for you. Wow. I can't actually believe you're gone. For the record, I'm sorry about that whole thing with Jon...speaking of Jon, I didn't see him here. Today, or yesterday. Or at the hospital. To scared I was gonna kill him I bet. Cause I probably would have. You know, I don't want to say I told you so or anything, but...I never really liked him."

A tear trickled itself down my cheek.

"Heh, I'm crying for you Lizzie."

**She's the only love I've known. And now she's gone away. She the light that brought me to the edge...will I ever love again?**

"Yep, I wont be loving again McGuire. You know, you were the only person I have ever loved. I could never love someone as much as you. You were everything. I probably already told you that though, huh?"

I dusted off my pants and ran a hand through my hair.

"People probably think I'm a loser for sitting out here, talking to you. I know you're listening though. You always listened."

Another tear fell from my eyes. And then, I couldn't stop them.

**She's the only love I've known. And now she's gone away. She the light that brought me to the edge...will I ever love again?**

"I love you Lizzie. Forever and for always."

**THE END. **

**So like, just for the record. . . there was no MG fluff about this at all. It was just Gordo, being loving Gordo. **

**Ugh. Ignore the grammer mistakes. **

**REVIEW...hey, thanks!**


End file.
